Kiddy Pool Time with the Justice League
by OhMyStars97
Summary: Find out what happens when Batman remembers a childhood memory. Some think that Batman is very serious...all opinions are about to change. Even heroes can have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off, thanks for choosing this story. It means a lot. Second, this story is **_**not**_** supposed to be taken literally. It's supposed to be funny and ridiculous. We have no intention to make fun of the Justice League or Young Justice at all. And PS, this story came to us in a pool…that just shows how you are not supposed to take it literally. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (as much as I would like to)**

**So, without further ado…here it is! **

**Kiddy Pool Time with the Justice League**

One fine day in Mount Justice, Batman was taking a midday swim with his mask. About to get out, the Dark Knight recalled a childhood memory.

"_There you go son! You're swimming!" cried his father._

_Feeling proud of himself, the young lad stuck his mouth in the water and started blowing bubbles. _

He smiled realizing how much fun it was to blow the bubbles._ Why can't I have fun like that? _He thought to himself. Looking around the natatorium to make sure no one was there, he stuck is mouth in the water and started blowing. To keep a constant watch, he spun in slow circles.

Hearing footsteps, he stopped.

"Why?" Superman asked, staring at him in awe.

Batman thought for a moment, then yelled, "WHY NOT!" jumping out of the water and flailing his arms like a mad-man. He returned to his bubble blowing and spinning.

Superman thought for a minute or two, then grabbed the sides of his uniform and pulled. What was left was a bright blue Speedo with the "S" shield on the butt. He then did a cannonball into the pool, causing huge waves. Superman swam up to Batman's right-hand side, copying the Dark Knight's actions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Flash happened to be walking by, eating his emergency pixie sticks, while Superman did his cannonball. Wondering what was going on, he walked into the pool area. And what to his wondering eyes did show- Batman and Superman spinning in circles, blowing bubbles.

Batman and Superman, realizing that Flash was standing there, stopped spinning, and gave him a childish look.

"Awesome." The Speedster said, nodding his head in approval. He dashed out and returned in a flash, wearing his red trunks with lightning bolts on the side. He zooms to Batman's left, joining them, spinning a bit faster than the two.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the meeting room, Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash were arguing. Well, Robin and Kid Flash were arguing, Superboy was sitting with his arms crossed, in deep thought.

"I'm telling you, man! Spiderman is _way _better then Ironman. I mean Ironman doesn't even have any powers!" Kid Flash said.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "_I_ don't have any powers, Wally!" he said glaring through his mask, "And besides he doesn't need any powers. He has his epic suit!"

"So what the guy has a metal suit, that doesn't-" Kid Flash was cut off by huge splash.

"What was that?" Superboy asked, snapping back to reality.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out." Robin said, standing up.

"Maybe Supey just did a cannon-ball into the pool." Kid Flash grinned.

"I don't think so." said Superboy.

They walked through the hall, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was easy for Robin. They got the door of the natatorium.

"I think it came from in here." Robin whispered, and opened the door.

What they saw made all three of their jaws drop. Their mentors: Batman, Superman, and The Flash, all spinning in circles and blowing bubbles in the pool. Flash going faster then the others, to no one's surprise.

The three sidekicks stood staring for a while before any of the heroes noticed. When they did they stopped and stared right back at their protégés, with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Wha-" Robin started.

Superboy turned and left his face slightly green. Kid Flash was doubled over with laughter. Robin stood rooted to the spot, apparently too disturbed to move.

"Oh, I am _not_ feeling the aster." said the Boy-Wonder. Then he followed Superboy's example and left.

"Go on," Flash urged KF, "Make fun. Be as ruthless as you wish."

"Actually, I want to join you." Kid Flash then jumped into the pool, uniform and all. He swam over next to his uncle and became one with the fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Green Arrow sat, watching Star Wars the Clone Wars, when Superboy and Robin walked in. Both of them looked dazed.

"You would_ not_ believe what they're doing in there." Superboy muttered.

Arrow watched them leave, and then followed their path from the pool. When he saw what was going on he grinned. Then made an "Indian battle-cry", like he did when he was little, and did a belly-flop into the pool. When he came back up, Batman gave him a rare smile, and he joined the blowing and turning.

Suddenly, Aquaman arrived and asked one simple question.

"Does it have to be bubbles?"

"Of course not, it can be whatever you like," replied Batman.

"Now, land folk, I will show you what I did as a child." Aquaman leaped gracefully into the pool. Then, rather ungracefully, started flapping his arms like a bird and splashing around in the water.

Batman and Flash looked at each other, shrugged, and returned to their bubble-making.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis was walking around Mount Justice, observing her brand new bow. At the same time, Aqualad was walking _backwards_, believing he was conducting an orchestra with his water-swords. They bumped into each other, both falling down like ring-around-the-rosy.

"Oh, sorry, Kaldur, I wasn't paying attention," said Artemis.

"The fault is all mine."

"So, what were you doing with your swords?"

Blushing, Aqualad quickly put them away. "Nothing," he said shortly.

"Hey," Artemis said, recognizing how rather quiet it was in the building, "have you seen anybody around lately?"

"No, I have not. It worries me. My king is in the building. I must find him."

"I'll come along; I wanna see what trouble they've gotten into."

They walked past the swimming pool, hearing splashing and lots of voices.

Strutting into the natatorium, Aqualad did a double take. "MY KING!" he cried.

"Omigawd…" Artemis muttered and slapped her forehead. She strolled right back out the way she came, clutching her bow so tight, her knuckles were white.

"Have they brainwashed you?" Aqualad asked Aquaman.

"Don't worry about it lad, it is fun!" Aquaman shouted, jumping a bit higher than usual. Aqualad, seeing the blissful look on his teacher's face, decided, _maybe it would be fun_. He hesitated, and then did a perfect dive into the pool. The Atlantian teen started doing the same as the Atlantian king.

"That's the sprit!" cried Kid Flash.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Martian Manhunter narrowed his red eyes. What was with all the noise? It was making it hard to concentrate. He was watching Pirates of the Caribbean, trying to copy Jack Sparrow. Usually becoming someone was easy, but for whatever reason, Johnny Depp was especially hard.

He got up and followed the noise to the natatorium. When he got there and saw what was going on, he didn't smile or laugh. His expression stayed exactly the same, even when he changed his uniform into swim trunks. He walked into the pool, gave everyone a brief nod and started blowing bubbles, changing his persona as he revolved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin sat in the TV room, finishing the movie that Manhunter started. He wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about what he saw.

_They did look like they were having fun,_ He thought to himself. _I mean, how bad could it be…?_

He stood up, did a twirl and he was in his swimming suit. Robin sprint to the pool. When he got there, he didn't stop running and did a flawless double-backflip into the pool.

"Glad you joined us." Batman said, smiling at his little bird. Robin grinned in reply, and hopped on Batman's back. Boy-Wonder had the biggest smirk on his face that he's had in many years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't believe you," said Miss Martian sternly. "I highly doubt Batman would _ever_ do something as ridiculous as that."

"We're telling you the truth!" Superboy growled, gesturing toward Artemis.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own two eyes, and I wish I hadn't," the archer moaned.

"Well if it is true, who's all there?" Miss Martian asked.

"Batman," said Superboy.

"Superman," Artemis listed.

"Flash and Wally,"

"Green Arrow,"

"Aquaman and Kaldur,"

"That's as far as we know. I'm pretty sure I heard Robin running toward the pool, laughing." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"If you don't believe us, let us show you." said Superboy, he grabbed Miss Martian's hand. Artemis scowled.

The Krytonian led the Martian to the pool, Artemis following behind, glaring at their hands.

"Oh!" Miss Martian said, staring at the almost, synchronized swimming.

Kid Flash, noticing Miss Martian, stood up, turned on the "charm" and said, "Hey M'gann! You should join us!" Then seeing Artemis and Superboy added, "Oh, and you two can join us too if you want." Artemis scowled deeper.

"_Now_ do you believe us?" Superboy asked.

"_Uncle J'onn!_" Miss Martian cried, ignoring Superboy's question.

"Hello M'gann. Come on in! It is very amusing." Manhunter grinned at his niece.

"Well…sure." At that moment she changed her clothes while she was flipping in. "Wow, this is refreshing! Come on guys, jump in." she said to the two spectators.

Artemis, without warning, let out a battle-cry and fell gracefully into the pool. Everyone started cheering for her.

"Come on in, Supey. The water is just right for bubble blowing." Kid Flash said.

Superman, making up his mind, started to get out of the pool. Superboy gave an involuntary shiver when he saw what the Kryptoian was wearing. Superman got behind Superboy. He muttered "It's for your own good," and shoved.

When Superboy came up for air, everyone had a scared look on their face, except Batman. They calmed when he started to guffaw.

"Let the bubble blowing commence!" cried Superman, as he hopped into the pool. They did so for another hour or two, and one by one, got out.

They all agreed never to speak of this again…especially Batman.

*The*

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just one more chapter of Kiddy Pool Time with the Justice League! We had to add it! :D **

Robin was the last one in the pool. Everyone had decided to get out, because well, as fun as it was, it was kind of embarrassing.

He laughed at the memory of everyone, together in the pool. Then he looked around. The Boy Wonder smiled to himself, then…

"Blp-lp-lp-lp-lp-lp." He span around the pool and blew his bubbles.


End file.
